


Limited Time

by beautifulbuttlou



Series: very loosely based on a movie I saw ages ago [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mute Louis, Muteness, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulbuttlou/pseuds/beautifulbuttlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is different.</p><p>Louis a human with fatal flaws.</p><p>And humans will never be angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hospital

Lou's heart rate monitor gave an abnormal reading, as always.

Since Louis was three years old he's always had problems, out of breath easily, trouble playing sport, un-known bouts of tiredness which was all concluded and attached to the simple truth. 

Louis had a heart defect.

He'd never have children without Ivf, which to be honest, would all be in theory anyway. He most likely would die before he reached 21.

'Its kinda depressing isn't it' Lou wrote into his battered, chipped notebook. 'Knowing you're gonna die. Knowing your life is limited, hell, I might as well go outside and play football. At least then i'll die happy and doing something I love. Be a bit of a bummer tho, about to shoot the winning goal and falling down after a heart attack in the middle of the pitch' Louis chuckled to himself. He winced as the needle in the vein of his arm dug deeper. 

He had a weird sense of humour and he knew it. But then again, loneliness does that to you. 

Yeah he was lonely, terribly so. His mother wouldn't come with him anymore for his every-other-day appointments. She said its because he didn't need her there but he knew that it was because she couldn't be bothered. 

Now he was old enough to drive himself there she really couldn't care less, its not that she didn't love Louis. No. It was because she had been there, every appointment, nearly every day since he was three. And she was just too tired of the hospital.

'If my own mother is tired of this hospital' Louis wrote whilst briefly pausing to scratch his nose before remembering he had a finger clip thingy on that hand. 'Then can't she see how bored to death I am of it.'

He frowned at the words before shoving the small notebook under his bum as a nurse walked in.

"You're free to go Mr Tomlinson, we've got your heart rate and blood pressure recorded so see you on Thursday!"

He nodded

Oh, and I forgot to mention.

Louis is mute.

\----------

Harry's POV

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we were human?" Harry spoke in his slow, deep voice.

"No"

Harry furrowed his brow at his friends finalized response.

"Why not? Seems a bit narrow minded not to wonder what it would be like to be human?"

"Harry" Lucas sighed "There's no point thinking about being human because it isn't ever gonna happen and we both know it."

"But the Rumors-"

"The Rumors are bullshit Harry and the sooner you face that the sooner you can get on with your job." 

Harry turned away, point blank refusing to believe his only friend. "Bullshit my ass" Harry muttered.

"What did you say?"

"nothing.."

"hmm. .." 

Lucas glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye and knew that he hadn't listened to a word he had said.

They sat there, on the motorway sign, invisible to all the people rushing past below them in their cars.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah" Harry answered

"Where do you have to be?" Lucas questioned.

"Roughtree hospital"

"Ah. Its that young girl isn't it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. Its her time. She wants to be an angel, i've heard her praying and that's all she wants."

"You gonna tell her or let her find out?"

"I'm gonna hope she doesn't ask"

Harry swiftly jumped down as spin as he finished that sentence, sure that Lucas would give him a lecture on responsibility and not nurturing false hope blah blah blah. Boring."

"ugh" Harry muttered as he made his way towards the hospital. Today was gonna be a long day.

\----------

"Jesus" Harry muttered as he made his way through the hospital doors and up the stairs to the second floor. Right next to the room where in three minutes a young girl would die.

It's not really sad if you think about it, she gets to live out her life in 'heaven' or whatever they call it on earth now-a-days. You see, Harry has been alive for many centuries. Watching the world change and evolve, watching technology change and become way, way more advanced.

The hospital was particually crowded today, must have been some kind of accident or something. 'It's weird' Harry thought, 'We have the power to save all these people in the blink of an eye, but we aren't allowed to do it' 

As you already know, Harry - Like many others- Is an angel. He takes people to heaven after they've passed. Eventually their soul will be put into another body many centuries down the line, when all their relatives that know them have passed and nobody is there to recognise their eyes.The only thing that never changes when souls are passed from body to body are their eyes, always exacly the same colour, exacly the same sparkle behind them.

Harry looked up as he heard the rustling of jeans and the squeek of trainers on the ugly polished floor.

"Wow" He gasped. Harry had never seen a more beautiful human being, his tousled brown hair, sparkling blue eyes like the ocean after a storm and the short skinny frame. He was perfect. A single tear slipped down his cheek which he then roughly brushed away as he sniffed and walked past Harry, without even realizing that he was there. Harry wanted to know who this boy was. 

He has a nice arse too.

The sceams and shouts of people and the 'thump', 'thump' of footsteps broke Harry out of his day dream. He saw a cluster of doctors and nurses sprinting down the hall with a girl on one of those wheely beds that only hospitals have. "That must be her" He whispered to himself as he braced for the questions as the girl slipped into the after life, he was trained and used to it but he hated having to take children. Their parents always devestated, their lives cut too short and them being way too young to understand.

Yeah. The children where always the hardest.

He saw the beautiful boys brow furrow as his eyes followed the mob of people when the rushed past him. As they came to the door Harry was standing next to he seemed to pause there, his eyes peircing into Harrys. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and realised it was his own, the boy shouldn't be able to see him. Why was he staring? Could he see Harry? He had heard of stories that humans were gifted and could see people like Harry, but that was one of the few rumors that didn't appeal to Harry, So he chose not to believe it.

The boy stared a second longer before shaking his head and turning away, carrying on his journey down the long, too brightly lit hallway. Harry made a decision right then and there that he would go onto the hospitals computer base and find out who that boy was and where to find him.

Turning back towards the hospital room marked 245 Harry frowned as the heart rate monitor did a continuous beep noise that soon moulded into one as the doctor slowly said "We've lost her. I'm so sorry"

"NOOOO!" A woman who must have been her mother wailed, sobbing as she clutched her now lifeless daughters body. "Such a shame" Harry muttered as he waited for the girls soul to appear beside the hospital bed.

He was right about today being a long one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis POV

Louis was thinking about all the things he couldn't do as he was walking out of the hospital, when a lone tear slipped out of his eye. He roughly brushed his cheek, picking up the tear on the way. No point crying when there's nothing you can do about it. It is what it is, I can't change it. No-one can.

Ugh. I really hate this sometimes, I just wish I was normal. If I was normal i'd be worrying about my girlfriend..... or boyfriend right now, Worrying about money, worrying about rent, worrying about when I could next go clubbing. You know, normal stuff. But yeah, that's not gonna happen.

 Seeing as I can't get drunk, can't do physical activities and I, most importantly, can't have sex. Get's my heart rate too high which means i'll have a heart attack and promptly die. I'm like the Hulk. Ha, I like that comparison. Makes me feel big and strong, nothing like I really am. I'm Short, chubby and have next-to-no muscle seeing as I can't do really any sort of exercise. Except I don't turn into a big green monster, i'm still small, chubby Louis that has a heart defect.

I hear a huge commotion to my right and turn my head in that direction, not sure what i'm going to see. It's a small girl on a wheely bed, she's obviously in trouble and she's not moving. It's making me nervous staring at her, with the doctors raised voices and the nurses fussing over her I feel sad. That poor young girl. I take a few deep breaths because when I get nervous my heart rate picks about and that is really bad because of the, you know, heart condition.

I hope that girl will be okay, my eyes follow her down the hallway to a room I just passed. As I watch the doctors all bustle in, at the last second, right before the door swings shut and I'm about to look away. When I see a shimmer, like a person right there by the door. I stare extra long there at the peice of space where I was sure there was a person.

"Hmm..." I mumbled, guess they put some extra loony pills in my medicine today. I thought as I turned away.

I'll ask them about it on thursday.


	2. Meeting Lou

Harry's POV ~~

"hmmm...." Harry hummed as he searched through the computers data-base.

"I wonder who he could be.." He was currently at the front desk of the hospital, standing next to an oblivious receptionist as she worked feverously to sort out someones release forms for them.

"Aha! Louis William Tomlinson, 19 years of age, born in Doncaster.... hmmm... Has a heart defect. Fatal. Will die before he's 21" Harry stopped breathing. That beautiful boy is going to die?! But no! he can't! He was too perfect. Too beautiful for his life to be cut short.

Harry knew he has the power to save him... but he couldn't. It wasn't his place to make decisions like that, they could only cure someone if they we're given orders to. The orders were given out like a thought. The idea just pops into the angels mind and they do it. They have to. No choice. 

Kind of a bummer really. Not being able to choose what you want to do, who you want to save and all that. But 'God', as humans call it, has a plan. A plan that means everyone has their part to play in the word and that they all have a reason to be there. Every reincarnation has a purpose and humans are sriving towards it, with every life time they spend on the earth. For most people it was things such as, starting a charity, finding love, eredicating a disease or whatever.But some people have a bigger purpose, they'll be reincarnated many, many more times than other people because they have many, many more lessons to learn before the bigger puzzle is solved. 

Issac Newton was a prime example of a person who had a bigger purpose. It probably took him about 25-ish reincarnations to discover gravity, and every single time he was reincarnated before that he was one step closer to getting to his goal.

Harry didn't know why Louis life had to be cut short but what he did know was he didn't want it to be. He wanted to get to know Louis, so he's going to.But he started thinking about that fact that Louis was going to die, Harry wasn't going to know Louis for very long before he did.

"Shit" Harry muttered. You'd think angels wouldn't swear wouldn't you? Well actually it's kind of just Harry that does, he's know as a 'rebel' in the angel kindom. Harry had some extra data from reading through Louis file, it was that Louis would be in today to have another appointment. In fact he would be here in about five minutes if he wanted to make it to the right floor on time. So Harry waited for him, simple as. He wanted to get to know Louis, wanted to know what his favorite colour was, wanted to know what he was like as a child. His likes, his dislikes, his hobbies, anything and everthing.

And what Harry was also going to do, is find out if those rumors were true. If an angel could become a human.

 

-+---then

 

"Umm..." Who the hell was this guy?! Well... he was kind of cute but seriously.

"Louis..." 

HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME HAD I MET THIS PERFECT HUMAN BEING BEFORE. No. I'd remember meeting this hot boy, but really, how did he know my name?

Louis then realized he had been staring at this lad for an abnormally long amount of time. It happens alot when you can't speak, you just kinda look weird.

Louis continued to stare at this beautiful stranger. What could he do? He couldn't talk to him so he just had to hope this guy knew sign language or something.

"H-Hi Louis, I'm H-H-Harry" The boy, 'Harry', stuttered.

'Might as well' Louis thought to himself.

"Hello" Louis signed to Harry with an audible sigh.

"Oh.." Harry said "I um... I didn't know, sorry. Is that sign language? I don't know very much I mean I've always meant to learn but I never really got round to it so maybe I should start doing that and maybe" Harry knew he was rambling on but he couldn't stop "maybe I can learn now. Or you could teach me?! No you don't know me w-"

Louis waved his hands in front of Harry's face, to be honest he didn't think he could stand listening to him anymore. How could anyone talk so fast?! It was giving Louis a headache.

Evaluating the situation and coming to the conclusion that Harry wasn't going to start speaking if he took his hand away, Louis slowly lowered his hand from Harry's stunned face.

Now, how was Louis going to say this? He could write it down maybe... but he didn't have any paper on him... What! His notebook was in his pocket! As Louis pulled the notebook from the tight pocket, he felt weirdly self conscious of Harry's stare which was fixated on Louis' every movement. Louis flicked to the next fresh page in his book, trying not to let Harry see any of the pictures or words inside it, he also pulled out his pen and started to write, in his scruffy handwriting, 'Please, never talk that fast again. It's okay by the way, I didn't think you'd know any sign language anyways. What do you want Harry?'

'Um... Shit' Was all Harry thought after Louis had turned the notebook his way so he could read it 'I really should've thought this through'

"Well.... Louis. Harry stalled " I just wanted to say hi because i've seen you around here before... So yeah, Hey."

Damn his awkwardness was cute, Louis thought.

Louis wrote again 'It's okay, really. Hi Harry, sorry but I really have to go home but maybe i'll see you around?' Louis trailed off into a question.

"Sure" Harry smiled, if a tad sadly.

Louis waved a goodbye and he turned on his heel and continued down the corridor.

'I hope I see him again' They thought in unison.

\-----

Wow... that was.... unexpected to say the least, it's not every day that I, Louis Tomlinson, gets stopped by a freaking stuttering  heart throb! How come I haven't seen him here before? He didn't look ill? Maybe he was visiting someone? Am I over-analysing this? Definitely. Is that weird? Probably. Do I care? No.

He was pretty sexy though, wonder why he wanted to talk to me? He probably felt sorry for me, most people did. I regularly got stopped in the street by people asking if I was okay if I becane short of breath or if I needed help or something. I know those people thought they were bring kind but seriously! I'm not dead yet okay?! I can handle carrying shopping bags and things. Also I was a tad scared that I looked like an easy person to mug, which I did, and that these people would run off with my shopping.

I wish I could run... Now you don't hear many people my age saying that do ya? Well that's because you don't realize what you have until it's gone. I know, I know, I hate those godforsaken up-beat quotes people really shouldn't say out loud, but that's just one that I can't help relating to... It just describes my life. I wish I could frigging be a 'hipster' type teenager that could pretend that they didn't do anything apart from eat unhealthy food and wear large glasses all day but you know, I can barely keep down the minimal amounts of food I'm allowed to eat as it is, so that's impossible.

I wish I could be me, not the disease.  
\-----------  
As Louis walked down the stairs, headphones In and hoodie on, he caught himself thinking about that curly headed guy again.

Seriously through, he was cute, that hair and those dimples were to die for! And in that moment, Louis thought, I have never sounded gayer. 

Louis hated going to the hospital, but maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad, if he say Harry at least he'd have someone to stare at from a distance. The other guys that were there really weren't doing it for him, they'd seen him at his worst so he really didn't want to get to know them. There were a few male nurses that he could safely say were securely in the bank bank but appear from that there really wasn't anyone that made his nipples tingle like curly did.

"Bye mum I'll be back in a few hours" Louis signed to his mum as she looked up. 

"Okay Lou I'll see you then" Louis' mum said softly from the kitchen as she wiped her flour covered hands onto a old tea towel. Louis nodded in response as he pulled open the slightly creaky door and stepped out.

The slight nip in the air made Louis bury down into his warm denim jacket and hurry up the path after he gave the front door a firm slam. Louis wondered about Harry again as 'kiss me' by ed sheeran started to play through his headphones.

Louis had never really thought about his sexual orientation but he guessed he had always really preferred guys to gals, girls bodies just didn't really appeal to him. Louis hadn't really worried himself about is preferences because he didn't really plan that far ahead, I mean, why try getting into a relationship if you're just going to die on them?

There isn't really any point in it is there? Though, Louis had never met Harry before then, also he'd never seen him around the hospital, though Harry had said that that was where e had seen Louis? Strange... although Louis didn't really look up much seeing as he knew the way to his usual room better than he knew the way to his own home.

As Louis glanced up, he realized he had arrived quicker than usual. "Weird" Louis thought.

\----

"Okay hunny bun, I'm just gonna do the normal test plus a bit of testing on your vitals and then you'll be on your way" said the nurse.

Louis didn't like her, his usual nurse was busy somewhere else and this overly bright and cheery lady had taken her place. It was too weird.

Louis nodded in response though and tried to keep a pleasant enough facial expression on even though he secretly wanted to kill a bitch. She stuck a needle into Louis arm and looked a little surprised when he didn't flinch, that was a first. Louis was just too used to it to care any more, anyways, he'd had worse right?

The lady went about doing various tests and poking and prodding Louis every which way before she finally declared him stable. ' Yeah only physically though' was all Louis thought in response.

Louis had completely forgotten about curly until he saw a familiar jacket as he stepped out of the room he was examined in. Louis was conflicted. should he say hey? Should he walk past? or should he just leave? 

Before he could make a decision though, the head he had been staring at so intently turned around.


End file.
